


Bite me!

by tmchen



Series: Taking things literal [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas takes things literal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmchen/pseuds/tmchen





	Bite me!

The two hunters and the angel were sitting around the table of the motel room, where the Winchester brothers were staying, and discussed their new case. They tried to figure out what to do next. Sam simply watched as his brother and Castiel argued about the best course of action. It was strange to see them like this, as a couple.

Dean was of course the reason why Cas was there at all. They didn't really need his help, but Dean always found an excuse to call him, just to be able to spend time with the angel. The excuses were solely for Sam, because the two of them hadn't really admitted to being a couple yet. But Sam knew of course. He saw all the looks and the secret touches.

Right now they were holding hands underneath the table, trying to hide it from Sam, but he knew. He didn't know why they were still trying to keep it all a secret, because Sam had already caught them kissing once. But if they felt more comfortable about their relationship that way, it was alright with him. Nonetheless, he was expecting Dean to want his own room any day now and he only hoped that until then he wouldn't walk in on them unexpectedly. If he ever did, he'd probably be scarred for life, Sam thought.

"No, Cas, that is not an option. You can't go there alone." Dean was saying, concern clearly audible in his voice.

"But Dean. I can take care of this in an instant and you won't even have to go out for this." Cas tried to reason with the hunter.

"I just don't want you to go on your own, without Sam and me as backup. We'll make a plan and go in together." Dean explained, his voice slightly raised with frustration, because Cas just didn't want to see his point.

"Dean." Cas started again, very patiently. "I am an Angel of the Lord. Nothing will happen to me, nothing there can harm me. I can do this on my own and it won't put you in any danger."

"Ah, bite me."Dean said, not really annoyed but feeling defeated and a little helpless. There was nothing he could say to refute the 'Angel of the Lord' argument. It trumped everything. But that didn't mean he didn't worry. Cas looked at him with a slightly confused expression, tilting his head to the side, blue eyes staring intensely at Dean for a moment. Then he smiled cautiously and vanished without another word.

"Freakin' angels." Dean softly cursed, burying his face in his palms. Sam just looked at him, raised his eyebrows and slowly shook his head, smiling to himself. He hardly recognized his brother but he enjoyed seeing him happy but struggling with this new situation. It never ceased to amuse him to watch these little arguments between Dean and Cas, because they usually ended in a totally unexpected way.

For a few minutes they just sat at the table in silence. Then there was a soft sound of wings and Cas appeared right behind Dean.

"I'm done. The problem has been taken care of." he announced.

"Thanks, Cas." Sam told him, while Dean simply nodded in acknowledgement of Cas' words.

Cas stood there for a moment, then he put his hands on Dean's shoulders, bent down quickly, tilted his head and gently caught Dean's earlobe between his teeth. Sam almost fell off his chair from laughing so hard as Dean jumped up, startled by Cas' action.

"What the hell?" he shouted in surprise looking back and forth between Cas' expressionless face and Sam's wide grin.

"You told me to…" Cas started but he was interrupted by Dean.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. I didn't mean it literal though." Dean explained, mollified, stepping closer to the angel again.

"You should be more careful with what you're saying." Sam told Dean, still laughing. Dean simply glared and took Cas' hands to pull him closer. He raised his hand up to Cas' face and leaned in to kiss the angel. Sam decided that this was the perfect moment to leave the room and find something to do, far away from the motel.

Dean and Cas hardly noticed him leaving. They were completely lost in their kiss, not caring about whether Sam saw them or not. They only cared about the feeling of their lips on each others' mouths and about their touching tongues. Nothing else mattered anymore.

"You know, you can bite me anytime you want." Dean said a little breathless after he broke from the kiss. Cas didn't need to be told twice. He immediately started to trail kisses along Dean's jawbone until he reached the ear and he started to softly nibble the earlobe again. This time Dean didn't jump. He just closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

Sam didn't return to the room that night, which was a wise choice on his part, because Castiel found a lot more places on Dean's body where he could apply his teeth. He was fascinated by the reactions he could coax from Dean like this and he was surprised by his own reactions when Dean later repaid the favor.


End file.
